


Hello Jackson Grimes!

by Dazeventura6



Series: Spencer Raith [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Aaron and Spencer meet an interesting someone while on vacation.





	Hello Jackson Grimes!

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed Jackson from Rivermoon1970 with her permission. Thanks for letting me play with him. I had fun....I think he did too...lol.

It had been six months since Spencer had come back with Aaron and they had decided to try to make their relationship work. The team still didn’t know exactly why Spencer had left or why he had come back. Most of them had bought the cover story Spencer and Hotch had agreed on that Spencer had been deeply disturbed by Foyet’s attack and his death and needed some time off.

Aaron and Spencer had decided to maintain their privacy and keep their relationship secret from the team, and only Dave knew most of the story of why Spencer had truly left and about their relationship. Spencer’s evaluations had been quietly passed to Dave so there were no chain of command issues for the higher-ups to complain about if their relationship ever came to light.

Spencer had bought the apartments next to Aaron’s and quietly had it renovated to convert the whole floor into one large apartment with offices for both men, a library and reading room, and plenty of bedrooms for any guests they might have.

They’d had a few issues adjusting, but for the most part, they were doing fine and were both happier than they had ever been before. Every time they had a night off they went out together and picked up a stranger to sleep with them so Spencer could feed off more than just Aaron and not be burned by his love in the morning; but for the most part, they spent their nights together just cuddling and talking or working on their own things together.

Sometimes Aaron would just watch as Spencer satisfied his Hunger with someone else. They found that they both enjoyed that very much because it was safer if Spencer didn’t constantly feed from Aaron and also because it aroused him to see how much Aaron enjoyed watching him take someone else apart.

Spencer was amazed at how well it was going, and he was quietly hopeful that he would get to keep Aaron forever. Diana had been demanding to meet his mate--as she called Aaron--so the two men had used their annual team vacation time to visit Spencer’s parents for a couple of days, and they spent the rest of the time in the family home in LA relaxing and taking in the sights like they never really got to do on a case. Spencer was enjoying showing Aaron all his old haunts and they had even made a quick trip down to Caltech.

That had been an emotional trip with Spencer finally talking about Kelly and how much her death and betrayal had hurt him. Aaron had listened and held his love tight in his arms as Spencer had purged years of guilt and pain, feeling both thankful that Kelly hadn’t been the one for Spencer and murderous towards the girl who had hurt his love so.

They had even dared to make love to each other without anyone else present, even though Aaron had had to cover up completely as soon as they were done. Spencer had gone out immediately after and found a woman for Aaron to sleep with, and this time it was his turn to just watch as Aaron fucked the girl senseless. The slight burn he’d received from Aaron’s skin touching his fleetingly was a reminder of just how much this man loved him; and even though it distressed Aaron to hurt his love, Spencer wouldn’t have it any other way--especially after the recent reminder of Kelly’s betrayal. 

This was the last day of their vacation.

They would be leaving in the morning for DC, and Spencer had an invitation to a show at his old friend’s gallery. Both men were delighted as they had decided this would be a good place to find someone for them to sleep with and celebrate their last night of vacation. So far they had only picked women to join them in their bed as they hadn’t met a man that they both agreed on.

                                                                                                                          ~*~

Aaron and Spencer walked into the gallery and looked around. The show was for some up and coming artist who did more abstract pieces, which wasn’t really to either man’s taste so they just wandered around people watching more than admiring the art.

“You know…..this is where I met Lila for the first time. I was here with Gideon, and Dad had just confirmed that you loved me. I was so desperate for a distraction and so deep in denial of my own feelings for you that I practically jumped on her to help forget about you. Not that it worked. I’ve never been able to get you out of my head,” Spencer said, smiling at the bittersweet memory, a faraway look in his eyes as he stroked Aaron’s cheek.

He was so lost in his memory that he missed the flash of jealousy in Aaron’s eyes, but he couldn’t miss Aaron’s possessive growl or the hand tightening around his waist in response to his words. The younger man turned and smiled at his lover, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“You know you have nothing to worry about. Lila was a distraction and not even one that worked very well. You, my love, have absolutely no competition,” Spencer said, leaning in to kiss him again, a little more forcefully. Aaron turned them to face each other as he opened his mouth so Spencer could deepen the kiss, both men enjoying the feeling of being with each other in public without the restrictions they had in their daily life.

They slowly pulled apart when the kiss came to a natural end, breathing hard and smiling at each other.

“I believe we’re being watched,” Aaron said as he leaned his forehead against Spencer’s.

“Anyone interesting?” Spencer asked, perking up. If they found someone they could leave soon, and he was really looking forward to enjoying Aaron one last time before they had to head back home.

Aaron cast a glance behind Spencer appreciating the look of the tall dark haired man who appeared both slightly disappointed and turned on by the sight of their kiss. He slowly turned them around so that Spencer was facing him as unobtrusively as possible so his lover could get a look as well.

“See for yourself, tall dark and handsome at twelve o’clock. What do you think?” Aaron asked, still leaning into Spencer as he spoke in his ear, “Shall we?”

Spencer hummed and let his gaze rake over the man staring unabashedly at them, liking what he saw. The man didn’t look away when he met his eye, and in fact smirked and winked at Spencer before transferring his attention back to the woman next to him, who was busy explaining something to him rather enthusiastically.

“Nice. He’s certainly shameless enough. I think he might be perfect for tonight. You sure you don’t want to pick a woman instead?” Spencer said, still letting his eyes roam over the man in front of them, enjoying the lean muscled figure. It was clear to him that this man was very aware that he was being watched if the smug smile on his face was any indication.

“I’m sure,” Aaron answered as he turned around as well, sliding his arm around Spencer’s waist and enjoying the way Spencer’s gaze turned predatory as he watched their intended partner for the night. He placed an affectionate kiss on his love’s cheek before turning to watch the man as well.

~*~

Jackson Grimes had been having a really frustrating day. He was in town for a few important meetings at the west coast offices of Grimes Tech. The morning had begun with him having to push his meetings back an hour as an accident on the freeway had him trapped in traffic, which annoyed him as he cursed himself for not getting himself a helicopter for his LA visits. Then the chip that they had been working on for the past year, which promised to put his company way ahead of the competition, developed some unexpected bugs which would put production behind a few months; and then, to make matters worse, some other lesser projects had issues due to delays in importing of raw materials from China. He was just so done with the whole day and was hoping that this gallery opening would help turn the day around.

He arrived at the gallery late and annoyed all over again with LA traffic. However, as he looked around he began to calm down, the art surrounding him soothing his temper even if it wasn’t exactly to his taste. One of the artists--a woman who apparently couldn’t take a hint that he wanted to be alone--latched onto him and wouldn’t stop talking, and as he looked for a way to escape he spotted a man standing alone staring at a painting.

The man was tall with short dark hair and an excellent body. He was so beautiful standing there in his suit that Jackson couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. Before he could excuse himself though, a younger man joined him, running an agile hand gently over the other’s arm in a possessive caress. The older man smiled affectionately back, and they stood together looking at the painting and talking quietly.

The younger one was beautiful too, with an almost ethereal air about him--all chestnut curls and slim figure--and Jackson found himself disappointed, as the love between the two men was very obvious. Then the younger one turned and looked straight at him, causing a bolt of lust to travel straight through him, making his cock twitch. He smirked at the younger man, giving him a quick wink before turning back to his companion and pretending to listen. All the while, he could still feel the gaze of the other man on his body.

Jackson was hopeful once again that maybe this day would be saved by a truly spectacular night if that look was anything to go by. He had never gotten so hard so quick from just one look. There was something predatory in it that caused a shiver to go down his spine, and he anticipated meeting the two men even more. He could see from the corner of his eye that they were both staring at him, and he couldn’t help but preen and smile a little to himself.  

The woman finally noticed that he wasn’t paying her much attention and walked off in a huff five minutes later while Jackson continued to watch the couple, barely even noticing her leave.

The older man had his hand under the younger man’s coat, stroking his flat stomach as he placed kisses along his neck; all the while, both men don’t take their eyes off Jackson. They’re watching him, giving him a little bit of a show and gauging his reaction. Licking his lips in anticipation, Jackson walks forward towards them.

“Jackson Grimes,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake.

“Spencer Reid. And this is Aaron Hotchner,” Spencer said, gesturing to his lover before taking Jackson’s hand in his. 

One touch and Jackson was breathless and rock hard. He had never felt lust like that before. All he wanted,  _ needed, _ was to strip himself naked and offer himself to this ethereal man before him to do whatever he wished.  _ Oh, how he wanted _ .

Aaron loved to watch people’s first reaction to Spencer as he really was. The instant lust they felt when his lover let even the tiniest bit of his Hunger out to play was a potent aphrodisiac. He watched Spencer gently stroke Jackson’s hand and pull him closer to whisper in his ear, fascinated by his lover all over again.

“Shall we go someplace more private?” Spencer asked softly.

Jackson’s whole body was screaming  _ why bother, just take me right here, _ and the uncharacteristic nature of the thought jolted some sense back into him. He stepped back to take another look at the young man.

“You’re a Raith, aren’t you?” he asked, frowning at the angelic man.

“And if I am? Will that be a problem?” Spencer asked evenly, and only Aaron--who was holding him close--felt his body stiffen the slightest bit at the mention of his family.

“Nope, not at all. Just making sure I have all my facts straight,” Jackson grinned, gesturing toward the entrance, “Shall we?”

“You seem pretty calm for someone who so easily recognized what I am,” Spencer said warily as he and Aaron moved to follow Jackson out of the gallery.

“Why shouldn’t I be? This ensures me a night I won’t soon forget,” Jackson leered, “I’ve heard of you, and I’ve been wanting to see if the legend of the Raiths holds up.”

Spencer and Aaron laughed and shaking his head slightly at the sheer brazenness of the man, they made their way to the suite Spencer and Aaron had booked for the night.

As soon as they got to the suite, Aaron pulled Jackson into his arms and kissed him hard. By the time Spencer had turned around from locking the door and putting the do not disturb sign on it he saw the men kissing each other passionately, biting and licking at each other’s lips as they dueled for dominance.

When the two broke apart, breathless, they watched as Spencer circled them, taking off his jacket and shirt as he went and undoing his fly before moving to stand in front of them. He took Jackson’s jaw roughly in his hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“You have two choices pet, fuck or get fucked,” Spencer growled into Jackson’s mouth, making both older men shiver, “Tell me which do you prefer.” 

“Why can’t I have both?” Jackson smirked, “I want to fuck you while your partner fucks me.”

“You’re going to be a handful aren’t you?” Spencer asked, leaning in for another kiss and licking his way into Jackson’s mouth while Aaron stripped off the rest of his own clothes, not taking his eyes off the other two.

“In more ways than one,” Jackson proudly answered, smirking at Spencer, who stepped back and turned to kiss his love.

“Strip him,” Spencer ordered, eyes darkened with lust as he watched a naked Aaron proceed to slowly strip Jackson, kissing and nipping at every patch of skin that he uncovered. The incubus pushed off his trousers and boxers, stepping out of them as he began to stroke himself.

Aaron knelt to remove Jackson’s shoes and socks, his face almost level with the man’s cock; and Spencer stepped forward, pulling Jackson into a rough kiss, pushing the tiniest bit of his hunger into the man and making him harden even more. He sank his fingers into the other man’s short dark hair and tugged gently, making Jackson groan at the sensation.

As Spencer’s eyes began to glow an ethereal silver, Aaron sucked in a quick breath at how beautiful his love could be like this and bent slightly to kiss the hard cocks in front of him, causing both men to moan into the other’s mouth. He alternated between sucking one cock while stroking the other and then moving to suck the other while Spencer and Jackson continued kissing above him.

“Aaron,” Spencer moaned as he felt his orgasm building. He reached down to sink his hand into Aaron’s hair and pulled slightly in silent command; and Aaron took the hint, standing to his feet. Spencer wrapped his hand in Aaron’s hair and kissed him fiercely, tasting a mixture of Jackson and himself on his lover’s tongue. The taste pushed him even closer to his orgasm, and he moaned again, pulling away as he buried his face in Aaron’s neck, nipping and sucking bruises into the delectable skin while Jackson moved to stroke Aaron’s cock.

“Enough,” Aaron finally groaned, pushing Spencer onto the bed as he moved to fetch the lube and condoms. The young incubus moved to sit on the edge of the bed, letting his legs fall apart as Aaron knelt in between them, mouthing at his balls and licking down his perineum to his aching hole. He soon replaced his tongue with a slicked up finger, gently preparing Spencer while Jackson stood behind him drawing lazy circles across his back as he watched with lust blown eyes.

Spencer grabbed the lube and beckoned Jackson to come closer as he leaned back on the bed drawing him in until the man was almost straddling his face. He took the tech genius’s hard cock in his mouth and licked and sucked on the head as he slicked up his fingers and stroked Jackson’s hole before breaching it, making their conquest moan and thrust into his mouth. When he couldn’t stand it any longer he pulled off with a pop and sheathed Jackson’s cock in a condom, and Jackson climbed off the bed to stand in front of him.

Aaron moved to stand behind Jackson, rubbing his sheathed cock against the man’s ass cheeks as Jackson aligned his own dick with Spencer’s needy hole. Jackson pushed gently till he felt the muscles give, and the head of his cock slipped in, making both men moan as he slowly thrust forward till he was fully seated inside Spencer.

Aaron then positioned himself behind Jackson, and with a steady pressure thrust inside till his balls were brushing Jackson’s thighs in one smooth and steady stroke. They set up a rhythm together, knowing that none of them would last very long. It was fast and desperate, the slap of sweaty skin and moaning praises the only things filling the room for several minutes as they each succumbed to the pleasures of flesh on flesh.  Soon after, their rhythm began to stutter, and Spencer came untouched with one last push of Jackson's cock against his prostate.  The fluttering of his muscles quickly pushed Jackson over the edge, and Aaron followed after in an erotic domino effect.

As he came down from his orgasm Spencer opened eyes, glowing silver, and pulled Aaron down for a kiss that was as loving as it was passionate.

“Love you,” he whispered as he looked deep into the older man’s eyes, the glow in his own slowly fading.

“Love you too,” Aaron replied, leaning in for another kiss.

“If you two are going to get mushy then I’m leaving,” Jackson said, pulling out of Spencer and sliding out from between the two, collapsing to the side, “As soon as I can get my legs to work, that is,” he continued after trying and failing to gain his feet.

That made Aaron and Spencer laugh breathlessly, and Jackson soon joined in, all three still feeling the bliss of their recent climax. Aaron cuddled into Spencer’s side, pressing kisses into the younger man’s neck and shoulders as they lazed in the bed together.

“You can stay awhile if you want,” Aaron invited, smiling across at Jackson who smiled back but tried once again to get to his feet, succeeding with the second attempt.

“Thanks, but I think I’d better go,” Jackson said as he tied off and disposed of the condom, “Although, if you ever want a repeat of this, I wouldn’t be averse to the idea,” he continued, fishing his wallet out of his pants and pulling out his card, which he laid down on the bedside table.

Jackson dressed unhurriedly, still watching the two on the bed -- who seemed to have gotten more comfortable – exchanging lazy kisses.

When he was completely dressed he moved back towards the bed and kissed each man in turn.

“Thanks for an amazing time. I’ll see you around, hopefully,” Jackson called as he left, closing the door behind him.

“So, do you think we’ll call him again?” Aaron asked, tracing patterns over Spencer’s chest.

“I don’t know,” Spencer replied, “He seems fun, but it might not be the best idea for him. What do you think?”

“Let’s see how it goes. Maybe if we are ever in the same city again…” Aaron trailed off.

“Yeah, maybe,” Spencer agreed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always betaed by the lovely GhostInTheBAU. Thanks for fixing all my mistakes and helping me make sense.


End file.
